The Cat with the Blue Highlights
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: After Robbie's experiment goes haywire, Jade finds herself looking at things from a more animal perspective.
1. Random acts of Unkindness

**A/N:**** I had wanted to wait on this story, because I have two other stories in progress. But the story kept shouting,"Write me. Type me. Post me!" at the top of it's lungs (do stories have lungs?). So, here it is. And as always, don't expect quick updates, because my other stories come first. Though if I find the time, I'll see what I can do to update them all more quickly. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Random acts of Unkindness<p>

The halls of Hollywood Arts teemed with students as they got ready for the day's activities. Jade slinked through an open door, coffee in hand, a devilish smirk on her face. Her line of sight caught Beck, who leaned against his locker.

As she walked toward him, a small, black, furry creature ran in just as the door closed. The cat ran forward, then skidded to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Jade was trading sweet talk with Beck as the cat ran in her direction. Before Jade or the cat could do anything, it ran into her. Jade looked down to find that the cat was clawing its way up her leg in an attempt to get back on its paws.

"What is that thing doing in here?" Beck shook his head at Jade's outburst.

"It's just a cat, probably a stray," he said as Jade bent down to pick it up. The cat took off before Jade could grab it.

"Hold my coffee,"She said as she shoved the cup into Beck's hands. Jade followed the cat, narrowly missing Robbie and Rex as they wheeled a sheet-covered object down the hallway.

"Uh, Jade almost crashed into my science project," Robbie said as he pushed it the project towards his locker.

Rex laughed."It's not like you're going to win anything for it, Rob."

Robbie sighed and stopped near his locker.

"Oh, I'm going to win, you'll see."

Tori arrived moments later, a look of wonder on her face at the sight of Robbie's contraption.

"Hey, why does Robbie have a thing in the hallway?" Tori asked as she came to stand next to Beck. Jade strode up seconds later with a scowl on her face.

"I lost that fur-ball in the Black Box theater," Jade said, then gave a curt nod in Tori's direction.

"Don't worry about the cat, Jade. Someone will find it eventually," Beck said as he handed Jade her coffee.

"Um, Robbie's thing?"

Jade's scowl deepened as she said,"It's for the Science Fair, genius."

Tori frowned."What Science Fair?"

"The school thought that a Science Fair would help the students of Hollywood Arts be more well-rounded," Beck said."What I'd like to know is why you're just hearing about it now."

"I've been sick for the past week. And before that, I was on vacation."

"I'm sure someone was supposed to tell you about it." Tori and Beck looked at Jade, who had a devious grin on her face.

Tori sighed and said,"Don't tell me, you were supposed to let me know about the Science Fair, weren't you Jade?"

"I'm told to do a lot of things, it must have slipped my mind."

Before Tori could say anything more, the bell rang and Jade took off down the hallway.

Tori shook her head and said,"I don't know how you put up with her sometimes."

Beck smiled."I manage."


	2. Mad Science Fair

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! It took me a shorter amount of time to write this chapter and then type it up, so I figured I'd just post it. Sorry if the chapter's short, I promise they'll get longer as the story goes on. **

**Thanks to LostInASeaOfSilence, LizGilliesFanForever, Jeremy Shane, and InfinityForever7 for reviewing the first chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Mad Science Fair<p>

What seemed like the entire school filed into the Orson Welles gym for the start of the Science Fair. Jade opened a cardboard box and brushed a few packing peanuts out of the way before she removed her project. She lifted the Tesla Coil out and set it on the table, then started to look for an outlet. By the time she popped back up and tested it, the whole gym was packed with people.

Jade waved at Beck, who was setting up his project on hybrid sharks at across from her, as Tori wandered into her line of sight.

Jade smirked and said,"Hey Tori, come here a second."

Tori walked up to the table with a cautious look on her face.

"What Jade?"

Jade gestured to the Tesla coil and said,"I want to see if my project works, touch it."

Tori looked at it for a long time as if she were trying to dismantle it with her mind, then reached out to touch it. A bolt of electricity arced between the coil and Tori's hand. She jerked her hand away and tried to see if there was any damage.

"Jade, you could have killed me!"

Jade smirked and shook her head."Please, there aren't enough volts in it to kill you. There are just enough to startle you and do that."

Tori frowned and asked,"Do what?"

Jade gestured to her head. Tori reached up and realized that her hair was standing straight up. She turned to head back the way she came and almost ran into Cat.

"Wow, Tori, you're hair's so spiky!"

"Don't speak of it," Tori said before she disappeared in among the project tables.

Jade grinned and leaned against the table in front of her. Her amusement faded when she saw a black creature skirt the edge of Beck's table. Jade flew around her table and reached for the cat. It was too fast and sped down the aisle. Jade followed the cat around several aisle s of projects before they came to a stop at Robbie's project, which looked to be some sort of laser. Robbie watched with a panicked look on his face as Jade chased the cat around his project.

"You're going to ruin everything!" Jade rolled her eyes at Robbie's comment and continued on her hunt.

"I'm going to deactivate the Changer, so that way it won't accidentally go off," Robbie said as he started the deactivation sequence. He pressed the wrong button, however, and the Changer powered up. A blue beam shot out of it and struck Jade just as she grabbed the cat. A bright flash of light spread through the immediate area, which caused Robbie to shield his eyes. When the light dissipated, Jade was no where to be found.

Robbie squeaked when he realized that his project had made Jade disappear. He panicked even more when he realized he was going to have to tell someone about it. Robbie didn't notice a black cat with blue streaks behind its ears run under his table as he checked the surrounding area for any sign of Jade.


	3. A New Perspective

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a month or so. I'm going to try and get a regular schedule of updating situated. In the meantime, enjoy thi (rather short) chapter while I try to get more writing done.**

**Thanks to Jeremy Shane, WickedWitchOftheWest3, Ameha Kay, sshaw101, TheSkyIsTheLimit22, and Arocksprpl2 for reviewing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 A New Perspective<p>

Jade blinked in rapid succession, a haze clouding her vision. When the world came back into focus, nothing made sense to Jade. She somehow managed to get underneath what she assumed was Robbie's table and was confused at the fact that everything seemed huge.

Jade started to rub her eyes and found that the backs of her hands were fuzzy. She frowned and looked down at her hands. To Jade's horror, her human hands were now fluffy, black, cat paws. She let out a shriek that sounded like a yowl and clamped her paws over her mouth.

_This is not good. Why am I a cat? _

Jade poked her head out from under the table to get a better look at her surroundings. Jade stepped out further and made sure she wasn't going to get stepped on. Jade sat down and unconsciously flipped her long tail as she watched classmates and teachers zip past her.

"Oh boy, a kitty!" Jade's feline blood turned to ice at the sound of the voice. She turned to find Cat staring down at her with a terrifying grin.

_I've got to get out of here before Cat cuddles me to death!_

Jade ran at a gallop as she searched for a hiding spot. After zigzaging her way through a few crowded aisles, she found Andre's table. Jade shot under the table and hid behind Andre's legs.

"Hey there, little kitty. What are you doing here in the gym?" Andre stooped down to Jade's level and started to pet her head.

Cat ran past as she shouted,"Kitty, here kitty!" Andre watched as Cat disappeared into the rest of the gym.

"Oh, so you're hiding from Cat. I understand, she can get pretty intense at times." Andre continued to pet Jade, who, to her surprise, actually started to purr. The purring stopped when Andre picked her up and he reached for his backpack.

Andre unzipped it and said,"I'll make sure nothin' happens to you, all right?"

Before Jade could do anything, Andre placed her in the main compartment of his backpack and zipped it so that it wasn't fully closed. As Andre pick up his backpack, Beck walked up to the table with a frown on his face.

"Have you seen Jade recently?" Jade's ears perked up as she listened from inside the pack.

"I think I would remember if I had seen Jade. Why?"

Beck sighed and said,"She ran off and hasn't come back."

"I'll help ya look for her."

Neither Beck nor Andre heard Jade meowing to get their attention as Andre slung his backpack over his shoulder and they began their search.


End file.
